Fatal Attraction
by Autumn-Park
Summary: Gabrielle is the Mayor's daughter who runs into a newsboy on the street named Kid Blinkbut she doesnt fall for who you'd expect.what happens when her parents send her to study in Europe and war falls upon her in more ways than 1?ALL DONE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I am going to state familiar phrase, "The 'newsies' belong to Disney and not to me," Any of you dancers may see Irina Dvoronvenko, and yes I used the ABT dancer's name but it is not meant to be her. However, Gabrielle belongs to me, as do Henry, Claire, Catherine, John, Marie, and Rosie ( Roselita ). You can use them if you want just email me and ask! Also, there are some dance steps mentioned that require accent marks, but my computer is being stubborn so they are not there! Don't worry if you don't know what they mean it doesn't affect the story in any big way! lol Enjoy...

**Chapter 1: Delightful Boy**

Gabrielle finished her piano lesson, thanked Madame Yakima, and rushed up the left staircase, down the never-ending hall, and through the door to her bedroom.

"Gabrielle! Pick up the pace darling! You are going to be late to your ballet lesson if we do not leave immediately!" her mother yelled.

"Yes Mother! I'm coming!" she yelled back as she slowly tipped over trying to slip on her skirt.

Her father was the mayor of New York City, and he kept her busy with plenty to do. She was fortunate there was no traffic; otherwise, she would have arrived late for the first time in her life. She quickly ran to the bar and began warming herself up.

"Good-afternoon Miss Gabrielle." Her teacher greeted her.

"Good-afternoon Madame Dvorovenko." She replied.

Madame Irina Dvorovenko was a slim, fairly tall woman in her mid fifties (though she did not look it,) with long, wavy, hair that reached her waist and was black as night. Her features were bold and beautiful. Her oval-shaped, sea-green eyes sparkled with life, and her smile was perfect and white, even after all these years.

"On time as usual I see," She said.

"Yes Madame," Gabrielle answered.

"Very good. Let us begin with the plier…five, six, seven, eight…" she continued.

"Face it Blink, we all know every time ya try and talk to a goil you go weak at da knees and talk like a fool!" Mush said to his friend.

"Dat ain't true! I can handle any lady dat walk my way!" Blink stated.

All was silent for a spilt second…until Race started snickering and they all burst out laughing at their hopeless friend.

"Look Kid, you say dat all da time, but face it-Mush is right! I ain't neva seen you talk to a goil without loosin' it!" Race managed to say through his hysterical laughter.

"Just wait, you fellas can just wait! Da next goil that goes by, I'se gonna stop her and have a decent conva'sation wit her!" Blink stated confidently.

Silence fell over the boys once again until one of them lost it and triggered the rest. Blink started to hang his head till he remembered his proclamation. Just then, a beautiful girl rushed by. He gathered up his courage and went after her.

"Very lovely job today Miss Gabrielle! Continue to practice your pirouettes! You're coming along beautifully!" Madame Dvorovenko said.

"Thank you very much Madame!" Gabrielle stated as she curtsied to her instructor, "I will see you on Wednesday."

Gabrielle stepped out the door to find her carriage had not yet arrived. Suddenly, she realized she was supposed to be at her friend Claire's house by five-thirty. It was five- twenty-two. She lifted her skirt and began to run towards her friends house. About two blocks further she was suddenly stopped…by a newsboy…

"Goo-good evening M-m-miss. Would-would you like a-a evenin' edi-dition?" he stuttered.

"Well for starters you really ought to speak more clearly, and secondly, I am in a terrible hurry, I'm dreadfully sorry!" she said out of breath as she turned to run.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was medium height, very thin and well-dressed. Her dark blond hair was loosely curled and reached almost to her waist. She had eyes as green as anything he had ever seen. After a second of day-dreaming, he snapped out of it.

"Wait! Yer right Miss…" he paused, "The fellas make fun of me because…because I have trouble tawkin' to goils," he said, embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had just openly stated this to a girl he had known for less than a minute, "They made a bet I couldn't talk to the next goil that went by..."

"Well that's not something to be ashamed of! Look, you are doing just fine right now, are you not?" she smiled.

"Yea! Yea, I guess I am! Me names Kid Blink," he said excitedly.

"Gabrielle," she said as he kissed her hand, "See! Now don't let those boys put you down! You are a very delightful boy. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must go. I have to meet someone. Now if you will be so kind as to excuse me…"she stated.

"Um, yea…sure… Hey! Do you think-" he started, but she was long gone.

Blink walked over to his friends and a grin spread across his face.

"Ha! Did you see that fellas! She said I was a delightful boy!" he said proudly.

"Huh? Oh no, we was talkin'. We missed it. Sorry!" Jack laughed.

Blink just rolled his eyes and smiled to himself…

Gabrielle knocked on the blue door of her friend's house. Claire opened it and practically dove at her friend!

"Gaby! It's been too long since we last saw each other!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I've been so busy with lessons and such. I'm so glad we can get together finally!" she said.

The girls hugged and ran up to Claire's room. Claire was sixteen and only a week older than Gabrielle. Her hair was a light, subtle brown and naturally curled into beautiful ringlets just below her shoulders. She was just barely taller than her friend, and they both had many of the same interests.

"So Gabs, how is Mr. Wonderful?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh you mean Henry? Too busy looking at himself in the mirror to remember I exist. I wish Father would stop making me see him! He's such a…a-"

"Bastard?" Claire finished bluntly.

"Basically!" she giggled.

After about an hour Gabrielle jumped off the bed and began to gather her things. She was going to be late for dinner. She said good-bye to her friend and rushed home.

"Don't forget Gabrielle, you have your singing lesson with Mister Ibsen tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning," Her mother said as she ate her dinner.

"Yes ma'm," Gabrielle replied. For a while there was complete silence. Gabrielle lifted only her eyes to see her parents shooting each other looks, as if they had something to announce but neither one wanted to be the bearer of bad news (she had seen them do this before and could detect it well.)

"Tell her!" her mother whispered to her father.

"Tell me what?" Gabrielle asked, suspicious.

"Your mother and I have decided…we have been talking to your Aunt Hildur, and we all think it's time you go and study in Europe with her. She's in Spain right now, and-" her father began to say. Gabrielle's fork dropped onto her plate.

"Excuse me, I think I just hallucinated…what?" she said in disbelief.

"Darling, we are sending you to Europe for the summer to study dance, voice, piano, painting, everything. We think it's time you received some high-class training and-" her mother started.

"EUROPE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! I'm dreaming! It's all a dream, I'll just…. Wake myself up!" she said hysterically as she began hitting and pinching herself.

Her mother grabbed her hands, "Darling, it's just for the summer. Besides, Henry will be traveling Europe this summer! Maybe you two could meet up somewhere-"

"Oh Henry can go lick a toilet seat for all I care-" she said as her parents gasped, "No. I won't, I _refuse_ to go. Tell Aunt _Hildur _she's going to have to spend the summer alone," She left the table and locked herself in her room for the night.

A/N: Review! and read "Reality Can Hit Hard"


	2. We Meet Again

Sorry guys-there were little stars that separated the sections in the last chpt but they didnt show up-now it won't let me do my stars or ANYTHING so separate them so i apologize!

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

"Senorita….Senorita wake up! Your Mama requests you for breakfast!" It was Rosie, their maid and Gabrielle's nanny.

"Tell her I'm not hungry," she mumbled as she rolled over.

"No desayuno para ti?**(A/N 1) **Aye-yi-yi chica! When your stomach begs you for food don't chu' dare come cryin' ta me!" she yelled as she walked out of the room and began mumbling in Spanish. Rosie was a strong, 48 year old woman from Venezuela, and even though she had a 'who gives?' attitude about her, Gabrielle loved her. Especially since she was teaching her Spanish. (A/N: For those of you who have seen the Disney Channel show "Sister, Sister" imagine a Hispanic Lisa, and you got Rosie!) Suddenly, she remembered the conversation with her parents the night before, and she decided she didn't want to go to her singing lesson that morning.

"Mother, I think I'll walk this morning. I need some fresh air, and Mister Ibsen is only three blocks from here," She was out the door before her mother could reply.

She had to get out of there and figure out some way to stay in New York. Her and Claire had so many plans for the summer! She couldn't just leave for Europe! Besides, her Aunt Hildur was the most dreadful woman she knew. As she was running she wasn't watching where she was going, and rammed right into someone.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry! I'll get out of your way…" she said not realizing the state she was in. She looked up and what she saw almost made her go weak in the knees. There, holding her arms to keep her from falling, was a boy about her age with curly dark hair and a smile that could melt any girls' heart.

"Oh no Miss, it was my fault. I'm sorry," he said.

They stood there for a while just looking at each other until suddenly someone from behind the boy cleared his throat.

"Uhhhh Mush? Ya can….let go of her now ya know…" Blink said.

"Oh…yea…sorry…" he let go of her and she brushed herself off.

"Gabrielle?" Blink asked.

"Oh Kid Blink! How wonderful to see you again!" she smiled as he kissed her hand again.

"Yea,but why is it that every time I see ya yer runnin' from something?" he said laughing.

"Oh I don't know," she laughed, "I'm just never late for anything…until now…" she said.

"Why is dat?" Blink asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but-" Gabrielle started to say as Mush cleared his throat.

"Hey, Blink….you can uh…introduce me now…" Mush said mockingly.

"Oh, yea, sorry…Gabrielle, dis hea's Mush. Mush-Gabrielle," Blink said.

"Pleased to meetcha'!" he smiled before he took her hand and kissed it.

"My, my, what is it with you newboys and kissing hands?" she laughed.

"Who knows? Hey do ya want us to take ya to Tibby's for lunch and meet some of the fellas? Once we'se done sellin' that is…" Blink asked.

"Oh yes! I'd love that!" she exclaimed as other high-class adults and teenagers looked at her in disgust for speaking to "lesser people." Once the boys finished selling, they headed to Tibby's.

Gabrielle, Mush, and Blink laughed as if they had been life-long friends as they strolled into Tibby's. None of them noticed the stares from the other newsboys as they wondered who the high-class, blond beauty was that had walked in with their two friends.

"Which one ya t'ink she's actually wit?" Snitch asked Racetrack.

"A nickel says it's Mush, Blink could neva talk to a goil with dat much…class," he answered.

"Or beauty!" Itey added, spellbound.

The three casually sat down at the table where Snitch, Race, Itey, Bumlets, and Skittery were all sitting. The boys all watched, jaws dropped, as Gabrielle brushed the sandy, blond curls off her face.

"Heya fellas! Dis here is our new friend Gabrielle. Gabrielle, dis hea's Snitch, Itey, Race, Bumlets, and Skittery," Blink said as he tried to calm his breathing from laughing so much.

The boys all said their hellos as they gave each other questioning looks. Who was this girl? How in the _world_ did Mush and Blink get to become such good friends with her? And what _was_ she doing hanging around with a bunch of newsboys? Blink reached over and pushed Race's jaw shut. Race just shook his head and gave Blink a 'thank you' nod.

"So, uh, Gabrielle," Itey said as she turned to him, smiling. Once he snapped out of his dream-like state, he continued, "Uh, where do you live?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, I um…" even though it was obvious she was rich, she didn't want to intimidate them by letting them know her father was the Mayor, "I live on the other side of town…" she paused again, unsure of how sensitive they were, "Roxshire Avenue…" she finished.

"Don't feel bad baby-doll, we unda-stand. You can't control what kind of family yer boin into," Race smiled.

After eating lunch the boys lead her outside as they continued laughing and talking and asking questions about each-other's lives.

"Hey, Gabrielle," Snitch said, "You should come back to da lodgin' house with us!"

"That would be wonderful!" she started to say, "O my goodness! Does anyone have the time?" she asked frantically.

"It's about a quarta past one," Racetrack answered, shoving his pocket watch back into his vest pocket.

Gabrielle shrieked, "Oh no! I was supposed to be home at eleven-thirty after my voice and piano lessons! My parents are going to kill me!" she yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Hey, hey! Calm down there Gabs! Didn't cha' say-" Mush started to say.

"What did you call me?" she asked, smiling.

He didn't realize what he had said "Oh, I'se sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, don't apologize…I, I like it…" she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

He quietly laughed to himself as they stood starring at one-another, smiling…All the boys noticed this as they shot each-other looks.

Snitch coughed, "Uh, Gabrielle, din't you say ya had ta go?"

They both snapped out of it suddenly, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry! I really must be going! Thank you for being such gentlemen! I'll try and stop by here tomorrow for lunch! Thank you!" she yelled as she started to run away. The newsies could only gape.

"Wow."

"I don't believe it."

"I do."

"Thank you Jesus!"

"Whew!"

"What's this we'se all gapin' at fellas?" Jack asked as he walked up. All the boys suddenly snapped out of it…except for Mush…

"_That_ is what we'se all gappin' at Cowboy," said Skittery as he pointed to Gabrielle running down the street, her sandy curls bouncing as she went.

"Well dat explains it den," he laughed, looking over at Mush, "What's dis we have hea'?" he asked the guys loud enough and sarcastically enough that Mush could hear.

"I dunno Cowboy, I think it's mighty serious though," Blink said as seriously as he possibly could with out laughing.

Mush just smiled and shook his head as he turned toward his friends, "Come on fellas, gimmie a break!"

They all just shoved him as they ran down the street towards the lodging house.

**A/N 1: **"No desayuno para ti?" No breakfast for you? chapter 3 is commmmingggg......:)


	3. 757 Roxshia' Avenue

o goodness, i slept till 1 today bc of a headahec so bad the my dsek lamp hurt my eyes! but im okay enough now to update a bit...

racetrackschick: thanks for your review!

**Chapter 3: 757 Roxshia' Avenue**

"Do you realize what we've been through?" Gabrielle's father asked, "We searched all over, thinking some, some _street rat_ may have kidnapped you! Do you have any idea…" he continued.

Gabrielle just tried to block him out as she began to think about her day. Try

as she could, she couldn't keep from going back to that moment, that beautiful moment, when she suddenly found herself in his arms-his strong, wonderful arms. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's words.

"You just don't understand the horror that went through our minds all day Gabrielle!" she watched as her daughter starred off into space, "Am I speaking to the air and dust floating around the room?" her mother asked sternly, seeing her daughter's imagination running wild through her eyes, "You are on restriction young lady! For two weeks! With the exception of your Coming Out Party tomorrow night, you are not to leave this house unless you are with myself, your father, or Rosie, do you hear? "

"But mother, I told you! I went over to Claire's house, I just forgot to tell you!" she pleaded.

"That's not what Catherine **(A/N:Claire's mother)** said!" her mother yelled.

"That reminds me," her father interjected, "You're not permitted to visit Claire until you are off restriction. Now, go up to your room and go to bed, it's getting late."

"Yes sir," Gabrielle answered solemnly.

"You seem upset, no?" Roselita asked in her thick Hispanic accent as she braided Gabrielle's long hair.

"Mother thinks I know nothing! Am I not the one spending all my time studying? And Father, agghhh!" she said frustrated, "He thinks he's GOD! My goodness! He has no idea what it is like to be a teenager in New York City in 1899! What makes him I think I will agree with him just because he is _him_?" she snorted.

"Well chica, he is the mayor…unfortunately" she mumbled under her breath.

"The mayor who tried to put those poor newsboys in more agony than they already are!" she stated while she handed Rosie a pin.

Rosie gave her an odd look, "I knew you were not in agreement with your father about his supporting the raising of the distribution price, but suddenly so strong in your opinion about it?" she asked, giving Gabrielle a 'what's really goin' on chica?' look, "The strike ended three months ago…" she egged her on.

Gabrielle returned Rosie's look with a 'why don't you just mind ya own business and finish braiding my hair?' look.

"What's his name….?" Rosie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Gabrielle shot her 'how did you know?' look as Rosie shot her a cocky 'I always know' look back. She paused, debating whether or not she should let Rosie win and spill her guts.

"Oh Rosie! He's so handsome, a-and charming, a-and by _golly_ is he built!" she exclaimed.

Rosie's smile turned to a stunned expression at Gabrielle's words, "Well, well, well! El Chico es muy fuerte, eh ?" she asked.

Gabrielle looked confused for a moment, "Wait, what does _fuerte_ mean again?" she asked as she dug deeper into her memory.

"Strong, baby, strong," she answered, pulling her braid tighter, "An' a strong man ain't _neva_ a bad thing chica! Remember that!"

Gabrielle laughed as Rosie tied a long, silk bow at the end of her braid and scooted her into bed. She cuddled up in her blankets as her mind filled with thoughts and fantasies about Mush.

Gabrielle awoke to the sounds of rustling and crashing below her bedroom. She quickly slipped on her robe and ran down the steps. Darnell, the butler, was across the room ordering around a rather large staff of maids, butlers, florists, and many more. Things were flying everywhere. Nothing seemed to be going right. Just then, Rosie said something to Darnell, and he stepped back as she put her two index fingers in her mouth and whistled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

She clapped her hands as she yelled, "Alright, alright people! Come on! We gotta get this place ready by six-thirty sharp, ya hear? Now, all you damn maids get the ballroom spotless! You burly little fellas ova' there, yea you guys! Go out back and get all the tables and set them up around the outside of the dance floor where the maids are dusting away! HEY! YOU WITH THE FLOWERS! Whatcha' think yer doin'? What's with the white roses, huh? No one died! This ain't a funeral! But it'll be yours if you don't get those lilies over here now!…" when Rosie set her mind to something there was no stopping her.

Gabrielle just laughed to herself as she went and got dressed for her re-scheduled vocal lesson at ten.

"Mush, howdya' know she's even gonna come back?" Race asked.

"Cause I just know alright? What is dis-Twenty questions?" he said.

"Look, all we'se sayin' is-don't go getting yer hopes up, okay?" Blink said.

"Hey-" Mush started to say as his vision was disrupted by someone's hands covering his eyes…

"Hey, Rosie?" Gabrielle asked, fluttering her eye lashes and giving Rosie a look of desparation.

"Yea, I'll offer ta take ya to your singing lesson so we can take a detour to find Mr. Amazing," Rosie said as she finished folding some clothes.

Gabrielle just smiled at her, "I don't know why or how you do it but thank you!"

"Honey, it's my job ta know these things. No offense, but I'd bet on my life I know more about you than your parents!" she exclaimed.

"Rosie, I couldn't agree with you more!" Gabrielle said.

After grabbing her coat, Rosie informed Gabrielle's parents she would be taking Gabrielle to her lesson and would be keeping a hawk's eye on her. Excited, Gabrielle grabbed Rosie's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Do you have any idea where this boy might be? What is his name anyway?" Rosie asked as she tried to keep up with Gabrielle.

"His name is Mush, and I'll bet that him and all the other newsboys are preparing to have lunch at Tibby's," she stated as she quickened her pace, searching all over the streets.

Suddenly she stopped and smiled. Sure enough, he was across the street at Tibby's with all the other newboys.

"Lemme' guess, he's the muchacho with the curly dark hair and light blue shirt?" Rosie asked.

Gabrielle just gave her a flirtatious smirk as she started across the street to the restaurant. She quietly tip-toed up behind him, but almost stopped because Snitch spotted her. She gave him a wink as he gave a slight nod and pretended not to have noticed her. She stood behind Mush and listened to the boys argue.

"Howdya' know she's even gonna come back?" Race asked. Gabrielle imitated him behind Mush.

"Cause I just know alright? What is dis-Twenty questions?" he said. She continued her mockery as some of the other boys began to notice her presence and attempted to contain their laughter.

"Look, all we'se sayin' is don't go getting yer hopes up, okay?" Blink said, trying not to snicker.

"Hey-" just then Gabrielle covered Mush's eyes with her hands, "I only know one person who could even afford these gloves…" he said as he reached his hands around behind him and grabbed Gabrielle by the waist.

She started laughing hysterically as he turned and began to tickle her, "No! Ahh! Mush stop! Please!" she giggled.

"I see what you mean, chica," Rosie said from behind.

Gabrielle had completely forgotten she was there. She gave her a hopeful 'Rosie! Shush!' stare.

"And who is this positively lovely lady?" Mush asked, kissing Rosie's hand.

"Ooo, honey you were right, he _is_ a charmer!" Rosie said as Mush's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Gabrielle gave Rosie a 'What the hell!?' look as Rosie laughed. She started to apologize in Spanish in hopes that no one would catch on when Mush piped up.

"Ah, tu sabes espanol? Como te llamas?" Mush asked.

Rosie looked positively charmed, "Me llamo Roselita. Soy de Venezuela, y tu?" she continued, still smiling.

Mush answered, "Mis padres son de Mexico."

"Ah, muy bien!" Rosie said.

"Well this is all jis fine n' dandy but uh…could we stick to English for a while?" Race asked, taking a puff of his cigar.

Mush and Rosie grinned as Gabrielle suddenly gasped, "Oh no! Rosie, I'm due at Mr. Ibsen's home in less than five minutes!" she turned to the boys, "I truly want to stay, but if I do not show up my parents will find out, and then I will _never_ be able to come visit you all!"

As everyone said their good-byes Rosie took Mush aside, "Look chico, tonight is Gabrielle's Coming Out Party, and there will be plenty of young men chasing after her. I know she is dreading it because she don't like any of those boys. Why don't chu' surprise her by coming?"

Mush didn't know what to say, "Well, I would love ta come but…I don't gots anything ta wear!"

Rosie smiled, "You leave that up ta me. Just meet me here at the restaurant at five-thrity, I'll get you set. The party is at six-thirty…you do know how to dance don't cha'?" she asked. Mush nodded, "Well, I'll have some errands to run before the party so I can't lead you there. The address is 757 Roxshire Avenue, I'll see you tonight!" she whispered as she ran after Gabrielle.

Mush just smiled to himself at the thought of Gabrielle in a beautiful gown, smiling and dancing away. His thoughts were interrupted when Blink socked him.

"What was that 'bout?" he asked.

"Looks like I'm going to Gabrielle's Coming Out Party tonight!" he answered.

"Haha! That's my boy! So where is it?" Blink asked him.

"Uh…757 Roxshia' Avenue," Mush said.

Race suddenly perked up, "Hey…ain't dat da Mayor's house?"

**A/N:** GASP haha dont worry bout the spanish nothing important. Onto chpt 4!... :)


	4. My Name Is NOT Gabsy

Guys-im realllllly sad...you know my other story "Reality Hits Hard" ?? yea well that was all off the top of my head, so unlike this story its not saved on a disk or anything-and its gone. when i go into create a new story, it says "due to an infraction this feature will not be availible til blahblahblah" so my story (which i loved) is gone. all the characters are based on my friends cept for the actors themselves and i thought i disclaimed-o well. maybe ill re-write usingdiff names or something.im sosososososossssossosososoosSOOOOOO sorry youve had to wait for updates! but-since ive been forced to wait on updating ive uploaded lots more chptrs so you'll get them faster-if u review! im so excited to update! aaaand since i have midterms starting friday-i wouldnt have been able to update much anyway-but now i have plently to just uplaod! yaaaaay!

Reviewers-so no induvidual shout outs this time but thanks! reviews make me smile real big! keeep em comminggg!

**Chapter 4: My Name Is NOT Gabsy...**

Mush was nervous-more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Not only was he going to be competing with high-class society boys to impress this _amazing_ girl, but her father was the mayor of the city. And not only did this man support the decision to practically ruin his way of life, but if he found out Mush was a street rat, he'd lose Gabrielle for sure. He had his tux on and was heading down the avenue to Gabrielle's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Darnell, the butler.

"Name please, Sir," Darnell asked.

Mush hoped his name was on the list, "Um, Mush Meyers…I don't know if I am on that list but-"

"Ahh yes, Mush. Come on in Sir," Darnell interjected. Mush gave him a questioning look, "Rosie informed me of your coming tonight. Head on through the main doors, turn down the right hallway, and through the first door on the left to the ballroom."

"Thank you Sir," Mush said as he entered.

He gazed upward and couldn't believe his eyes. In the entry room there were two grand staircases-one on the left and one on the right. A giant chandelier hung from the ceilingwhere there werepaintings ofcloud-like images.He followed Darnell's directions and headed in the ballroom.People wereeverywhere. There had to be at _least_ fifty to sixtyother boys standing around. Mush started to have second thoughts when he spotted Rosie.

"Ahh! There you are! I just finished helping Gabrielle get ready. She'll be down _any_ minute now! Don't be nervous! Whenever you do feel nervous, just remember, 'Si, se puede' **(A/N: 'yes I can')** okay?" Rosie smiled.

Mush was about to say something when he heard some one speaking, and the whole room turned towards the rather large staircase on the opposite end of the ballroom. He looked up, and what he saw took his breath away. There she was, at the top of the steps. She wore a periwinkle, halter gown that was fitted and widened at the bottom. **(A/N: Think the mom in "What A Girl Want's" gown the end.)** Her blond locks were pulled up, and she had a curls hanging downaround herof her face, as well as several hanging down and one coming from the back of her neck that had be pulled around and placed delicately on her right shoulder. Rosie has placed small, clear rhinestones all over her hair, and she wore studded diamond earrings, a matching bracelet, and a diamond studded heart-shaped necklace.

Mush watched as a boy a bit older than himself walked up and took her hand. As they moved to the center of the dance floor, the orchestra began to play _Paganini_, a song Gabrielle had always loved, but hated that she couldn't enjoy it because she had to dance with Henry.

After about an hour, Mush was ready to make his move, when suddenly his heart sank. Henry took Gabrielle out onto the porch. Mush moved near enough to the open doors that he could hear their conversation.

"You know Gabsy, you don't have to waste any more time messing around in there, we could-" Henry started to say.

"Henry-how many times do I have to remind you? My name is not _Gabsy. _It's Gabrielle. Claire may call me Gaby, and Mush may call me Gabs, but…" Mush smiled to himself. He couldn't believe she remembered his nickname for her, let alone brought it up.

"Wait, wait…Mush? Who is Mush?" Henry laughed, causing Mush's fists to tighten.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's a wonderful boy-" she was about to go off when suddenly she couldn't.

Mush wondered why she stopped and poked his head around the corner to find out why. His fists were now clenched and he was ready to charge-Henry was kissing Gabrielle and wouldn't let go…that is until she kneed him.

She slapped him and continued her sentence, "…who at least has enough decency not to do something like that! Don't you ever come near me again Henry Gordon!"

As she stormed back into the house, Mush turned his back so she wouldn't see him just yet. He smiled to himself as his heart rose back into place. Then he laughed as he realized she wasn't the gentle little creature many people thought she was. Now all he had to do was approach her…

**A/N:** okay i only have 2 more chptrs actually written already so after the next one idont know where its gonnna goooooo ahhh! lol The heart shapped necklace came from one my dad gave my mom a long time ago before they divorced (when i was 4)and my mom recently gave it to me :) and _Paganini_ is a peice of _GORGEOUS_ music my ballet class danced to about 2 years ago-the choreography was AMAZING. so yes-i like to incorporate things that have special meaning to me :) reevieww!!!


	5. TheProper Standard

you know what-im just sooo excited to update again-you guys get 2 chapters right in a row! :) thank you reviewers-i never thought that simple little kind words about my random spur of the moment writing could make me feel so great! xmas chorus concert tonight, so i MAY post one more chpter after if u review! :)

**Chapter 5: The..._Proper _Standard...**

Gabrielle was talking to Claire when Mush finally caught up with her. He could hear she was telling her about the previous events that had just occurred with Henry, and he saw her friend become completely disgusted.

"Too bad there aren't any _decent _boys here tonight," Claire said.

"I wish Mush was here…" Gabrielle sighed.

Just then, Gabrielle turned around and walked right into Mush. He stopped her fall as she began to ramble, completely embarrassed.

"Oh dear! I'm dreadfully sorry…." She continued.

He just smiled, "Now why does dis seem familia'?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled as she stood up, "Mush! What…what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well I heard dere was gonna be a party ta'night, and I also head there was this real goigeous goil with reddish hair and real pale skin. I think her name was…Maggie or somethin'…" he joked.

She slapped his arm playfully, but was surprised when he offered it up, "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.

Oh that smile, that gorgeous smile. Her heart melted as she turned to Claire, who just cocked an eyebrow as she looked Mush up and down. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, turned back to Mush, and took his arm.

He led her out to the middle of the dance floor (which was at the moment, empty,) as the whole room was whispering about 'the boy Gabrielle was with.' She didn't even notice the stares as the music began, and they curtsied/bowed to one another.

Soon, the dance floor was filled, and Mush remembered something he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Gabs?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me yer fadda' was da mayor?"

She was surprised, "Oh, I'm not sure, to be honest. I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay."

After a few minutes, the music stopped, and Mush led her off the floor.

"Follow me!" she whispered as they walked out into the garden…

"John, who is that boy Gabrielle just went outside with, dear? It doesn't look like Henry," her mother asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Marie, but at least she's showing interest in _someone_!" he answered.

Mush followed Gabrielle as she held her dress and ran through the garden. They sat down on a small bench by the pond, and Gabrielle began ripping off her gloves and shoes. She lifted her skirt as she went to the edge of the dock and hung her legs over the edge. Mush soon joined her.

"What's it like? Being a newsie I mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's a rough life, but it has it's ups too," Mush answered, "We have more freedom than any kid could eva ask for, but on da flip side we'se all orphans and runaways. No parents to turn too when things get tough. We are each odders family."

"Sounds better than what I got stuck with. Yes-high society's world can be great, but I'd rather live rough than be stuck with parents like mine, and I especially would love to get away from…_Henry_!" she shuddered.

"So who is dis Henry fella' anyways?" Mush asked.

"He's the governor's selfish son, who thinks everyone loves him, including me. My parents expect want me to marry him someday, but I'd rather have my fingernails pulled out," he laughed slightly, "And my head shaved..." he laughed hysterically.

"That bad huh?" she turned to him, giving him an "obviously" expression, "Well, I um…saw what he did ta ya's earlier. He seems like a pig," Mush said.

"Oh dear, you saw all that?" she laughed.

"Mm-hmm!" he smiled, "Just uhh…don't eva do dat ta me…Unless I pull something really stupid like Henry did!"

"I don't think I'd have a problem if you did what Henry did…"

Unfortunately, Henry had over-heard their conversation, and immediately went to inform her parents about the true identity of Gabrielle's "mystery boy."

"Good evening, Sir," Henry said.

"Why, good evening Henry. How are things?" John asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest…I have a feeling that boy Gabrielle was just with isn't of the...proper standard…" he said arrogantly.

"How ever do you mean?" Marie questioned.

"Well, Madame, I have reason to believe he is a simple newsboy, a _street rat_! He managed to get a tux for the night to try and blend in…" he continued.

"_WHAT_!? _My_ daughter…in love with…a piece of scum _newsboy_?!" John yelled.

Rosie overheard and ran outside to warn Gabrielle…

A/N: garrrr dont you hate Henry? I think of that jerk from "What A Girl Wants" you know-the one that looks like a duck? :-D anyway let's find out what happens neexxt....:)


	6. Don't Hurt Me

okkayy chaappterrr ssiixxxx! one good thing about my account being dumb is that u get lots of quick updates! :) reeadd awaay darrlinggsss! reviewers how i love thee-you really do make me smile!

mushnspotlover reviewr person-i lied..hehok theres SOME in this chapter but thegood stuff i was talking about is later..goodness, im so confused-i keep forgetting what ive put up and what i havent! sry...ok _some_ good stuff here-**better** stuff later-done!

**Chapter 6: Don't Hurt Me**

Mush was slightly surprised by her openness. He watched her as she looked out over the water, trying to hide her embarrassment. She was so beautiful, he couldn't stand it.

"Gabs?" he asked.

"Yes Mush?" she smiled.

"Don't hurt me…" he said.

She gave him a questioning look. Suddenly she felt a rush of emotions flow through her entire body as Mush's lips met hers. At first she didn't know what to do-but it didn't matter. Everything that had ever bothered her or hurt her had diminished, and she realized what it felt like to be in love. He deepened the kiss as her arms locked around his neck, and his hands pulling her in closer. Finally she broke away, and Mush noticed the terrified look on her face. He read her thoughts easily.

"Gabs…" he lifted her chin gently with his hand, "You know I would never try to hurt you…"

She gave a slight smile, "Thank you Mush, but…I'm afraid…My parents would never approve of this- of us…" said sadly.

"Who says they have to? Have'nt you heard of that saying, 'Love conquers all'? Don't worry about them. Everything will be okay…" he smiled.

"No it won't if you don't get yer cute little butt outta' here!" both of them turned to see Rosie.

"Rosie! How long have you been here!?" Gabrielle asked.

"Long enough to know _he_ won't be here much longer if he doesn't get out now!" she said, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

"Rosie, what's this all about?" Gabrielle asked.

"Look honey, good for nothin', low-life, peice of scum, pointy nosed-"

"Rosie-Henry-we get it!!" Gabrielle yelled, wanting her to get to the point.

Rosie stopped momentarily, then continued, "Anyway, that dirt-bag of a boy Henry ratted you two out. Your parents know Mush is a newsboy, and they're gonna kill you both for sure if they find him!" she answered.

She gave Mush a worried look, "Don't worry Gabs, it'll be alright. Meet me on top of the Lodging House roof tomorrow at midnight. I'll have one a' da boys slip directions into yer papa' tomorrow morning, so be sure Rosie gets it and not one of yer folks!"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. Mush took her face in his hands as he gave her a deep, passionate kiss before he took off running. By the time her parents and Henry showed up, Mush was long gone.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing young lady?" her father asked.

"What I want, Father," she said firmly.

"How _dare_ you defy me and run off with a-a _street rat_!" he yelled.

Gabrielle's anger began to boil, "No daddy…how dare _you_ call _him _a street rat!? If anyone is a street rat, it's Henry! He tried to kiss me against my will, and I'd die before ever being with him!"

"Gabrielle May! How dare you insult the boy!" her mother piped up.

"Don't tell me not to insult him mother. He's insulted and disrespected me more times than I can count. I love Mush! He's been more of a gentleman than any other boy I've ever met! And nothing can stop me from seeing him! Not even the mayor..."

"Nothing huh?" he father raged, "How bout sending you to Europe for two years instead of just the summer!?"

Gabrielle's lungs suddenly seemed unable to fill with air as her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the ground. Rosie ran and helped her up.

"No!!…_please_…you can't do that! You've always told me to stand up for what I believe and never let anyone push me around-and yet you do exactly that to me and expect me to comply? I won't go...never...I _hate _you!" she screamed as she got up and bolted to the house.

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She fell onto her bed and buried her head into the pillows as tears began to flow. She heard the door un-lock as Rosie came in-she was the only other person with a key. Rosie said nothing, but just sat down on the bed and gently caressed Gabrielle's hair as she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: oh drama drama drama...Romeo and Juliet really is an amazing story-look how many other stories are based on it! this one is partly inspired by it...anyway reviews por favor-chapter 7 will go up...um like soon....:)


	7. Dear Diary

Yay for chptr 7!! or least i tihnk its chptr 7....um yea o well. ive been writing this chapter bit by bit for the past 2 days during my classes when they start to lag. random info-xmas chorus concert tonight-so much fun! my show cboir is awesome we did great so im happy! i have a cast on though so my great friend jon escorted me in :) okay anyway lets see what happens...(thanks for reviews!!!!!!)

**Chapter 7: Dear Diary**

The following morning Gabrielle woke late. Her eyes were puffy and sore, her cheeks tear-stained. Rosie had left her a hot breakfast next to her bed. She sat up, eyes heavy, and pushed the food aside. She washed up, changed, and did her hair before sittng on her window seat and writing in her diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_Words cannot even begn to explain my most inner feelings at this moment. I know I have not known Mush for long, but i feel as is we have known each other all our lives. There is love at first sight is there not? Romeo and Juliet barely spoke to each other before their first kiss, and they died for one another! Not to sayI plan to kill myself, but it sure would be the easy way out of father's grasp...I'm so thankful for Rosie. She understands my longing to be free! Free from untrustworthy, arrogant snobs like Henry, free from a chosen schedule-hell free from corsets!! Goodness-my life is like a corset! Beautiful, rich, and ideal to the outsider's eye, but painful, decieving, and restricting to the on wearing it. Not to mention I have to pretend as though I enjoy it! Mush is the first person I have met that has made me feel as if I really am free. Oh goodness-the newspaper! I will write later..._

_ Gabrielle_

Gabrielle jumped up and opened her door slowly, "Rosie..." she whispered. She crept to the banister and looked out over it. Rosie looked around, then tossed the paper up. Gabrielle caught it, pulled the letter out, and quickly tossed it back down again. She ran into her room just as her father came to take the paper from Rosie. She lept onto her bed and quickly opened it...

_My Gabrielle,_

_ I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I just wish things could be easier. But Iwon't give up-not if you won't. Meet me at midnight tonight on the roof of the lodging house-directions are on the bottom of this note. I'll wait for you._

_ Yours truly,_

_Mush_

She finished the letter and fell back onto her bed. Later that night, her parents were leaving to go to an important dinner. They gave Rosie strict instructions to keep Gabrille in the house.

"This benefit could go all night, so do not expect us until early tomorrow morning. Say- 4 or 5 am?" John's wife explained.

"4 or 5? Aye-yi-yi..." Rosie exclaimed.

"Well, we will most likely travel to Joseph pulitzer's home with the usual group for coffee around 1 or 2-and you know how mush those men love to hear themselves talk..."

Rosie laughed as the couple made their way to the carriage. As soon as it was safely out of sight, Gabrielle emerged from her room. It was only 8:30, so she knew she still has a while to wait.

"Rosie..." she started down the staris.

"Honey-come here, we gotta talk..." Rosie took her into the kitchen while she made the two of them dinner, "Now I know you want to run off tonight and meet him, but you gotta promise me something," Gabrielle nodded, "I've decided to let you go, _but_ on one condition...you must come back. I know you've got the idea deep down in that crazy, filled head of yours, that you would be better off just runnin'. It may _seem_ like things will get better through doing it, but honey-they'll only get worse. Now your parents won't be home till early tomorrow morning so take your time, BUT-I want to see you walk in that door no later than 3, you hear me?"

"Thank you Rosie," Gabrielle hugged her.

After she ate it was only 9:30, and she as getting restless, "Rosie-Claire's parents are at the benfit are they not?"

"Yes...why?" She asked suspicisouly.

"I cannot take this much longer. I think I'll go over there until I meet Mush. It's closer to the lodging house anyway." With that, Gabrielle was out the door.

She made her way to Claire's and knocked on the door. She heard Calire whispering to someone and things falling over. Finally, the door opened to reveal a slightly frazzled, akward Claire...

"Um...hi Claire...I thought since our parents are..." she mauvered to look behind her friend into the house, "...at the benefit..."

"Yea! in..." Claire shut and locked the door.

"Uh, Claire?" her friend seemed distant, but perked up suddenly, "Want to explain what in the world is going on?"

They started down the hallway, "Nothing! I was just trying to get things done and-" the kitchen door began to open behind her-she slammed it shut behind her with her foot.

"Claire..." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"Not the face please no..." the door attempted to open and Calire shut it behind her again.

"Open the door Claire..." reluctantly she let the door open, and Kid Blink came falling out.

"Blink?! What in the world?..." Gabrielle was shocked.

"Oh, well...I guess you too know each other than?" Claire tryed to hid her embarassment.

"Spill..." was all Gabrielle said.

They spent the next half hour talking about how they met on the street, and Claire recognized Mush from the party. He introduced her to Blink, and they connected immediatly. They had been secretly seeing each other since.

"So you two are sneaking around too?" Gabrielle laughed, it was too ironic, "Oh my-did I...interupt?"

"Don't worry about it..." Blink laughed nervously.

They talked and laughed until it was almost time for Gabrielle to meet Mush, "Well I have to go now, but hopefully I'll see you later Claire.''

"Hey, I can just walk you back if you like. It is late..." Blink offered.

"Oh thank you! I appreciate it."

Gabrielle headed for the door, but glanced back to catch a glimpse of Blink telling Claire he would be back and give her a simple kiss. She smiled-her and her best friend were in love with newsboys. Whydid this have to beso forbidden? Her stomach was i knots as Blink walked her to the lodging house...

A/N: ahhh weee i love writing im so glad im back. okay this i all i have written out and i have midterms starting friday so ill update as often as i can! i gave u what, 3 or 4 chptrs right in a row? so uh..spread them out or something? reviewwwwww :)


	8. Pacified Tears?

thanks for the revieewws! I 3 getting them! sorry you had to wait. I have 7 mid terms before xmas this year-**_aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** okay, so since i just spent 4 hours studying for my ap us mid term essays-im going to give you the juicy chptr i so conveniently (sp? haha) stopped right before! keep the reviews comin loves! (btw-i started off which the boys having perrty heavy accents-its too much so forigve the let off. its still there a bit dont worry!)

**Chapter 8: Pacified Tears**

Blink led Gabrielle to the door of the door of the lodging house and held it open for her. He tookher up to the bunkroom where many of the younger boys were already fast asleep. The older ones were playing a game of poker. She knew Race and Jack and at least recognized most of the others.

"Heya baby-doll. Wanna play a game of 7-card stud?" Race asked, cigar hanging loosely from his mouth.

"She's not here to see you Race..." Blink gave him a hard stare.

"That's fine-just thought I'd offa...Anytime you wanna play!" she smiled.

Blink led her to the fire escape, "Just go up the stairs, I think he's already up on the roof..."

"Thanks Blink..." he smiled and she made her way up.

She saw him-he was laying on the ground, looking up at the sky with his hands clasped behind his head. Instinctively she wanted to just drop everything and curl up right next to him. He sat up when he realized she was there, "Come and sit-I wanna show you something..." he said, leading her to the edge of the roof.

She sat down next to him, their legs hanging over the side of the building, "You know, Manhattan seems awfully dingy and crowded when you're stuck in the middle of it during the day doesn't it?" she laughed, "Look at it now..." she followed his gaze, "Everything is so peaceful. The darkness hides most of the filth."

"The lights are beautiful..." she added, looking at all the candels shining in windows.

"I love seeing the city from this point of view-the city I love."

Suddenly her heart sank-she had completely forgotten about Europe, "Mush...I have to tell you something, but I don't want to say it..."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "Mush my parents are...sending me to Europe..."

"That's great! You'll have such a great time!"

"No Mush...for two years..."

He stopped and sat back, "Two _years_?" he said in disbelief.

"It was only going to be for the summer, but then they found out about-" she hesitated, "You..."

He dropped her hand and got up before walking to the other side of the roof. Tears began to fill her eyes as she followed him, not knowing what was going on in his head.

She placed a hand on his back, "Mush-" she stopped.

He turned to look at her and she let the tears fall. She had never seen a man truly upset before, and though he wasn't actually crying, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." was all she could whisper before walking back across the roof.

He caught her hand and pulled her back. Without a word he pulled her in close, kissing her hard. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks as her body collapsed into him, arms hanging at her side. As his tounge invaded her mouth her arms flung around his neck, pulling him closer. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, fingers into her hair.

Suddenly she broke away, the tears never ceasing, "Mush...I can't...I don't know..." she stumbled-Confused. Upset. On fire, "I love you..."

He brushed a hair from her face, "I love you too..."

He smiled and took her in. Eyes welled with moisture, cheeks red, hair out of place-she was so beautiful. Only pausing for a moment, she plunged back in. Her fingers entwined in his hair she struggled to stay standing. Her legs felt like they would give any moment. Mush felt her unsteadiness and held her up, hands firmly on her waist. They had kissed others before..._They_ had kissed once before. But this was different. Gabrielle's stomach felt like it was going to explode-as well as her head. She felt sick but in a good way. Mush didn't want it to end. Europe-he couldn't let her go. A lot can happen in two years...what if she met someone else? He pushed everything out of his mind and absorbed what might have been his last moments with her...

Two hours later they were laying on to roof, curled up, looking at the stars. Gabrielle was exhausted. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. She layed her head on Mush's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She lightly traced the veins on his arms, sending chills through his body. That was it. She could stay that way forever. She knew she had to do something- she couldn't just leave! This was the best and worst thing ever to happen to her. She felt her eyes getting heavy...

"Mush-I can't stay awake much longer..."

"Me either. Come on, let's get you home..."

He helped her up and they made their way quietly out of the lodging house. He slid his arm around her small waist as they walked, wishing he didn't have to take her back. When they reached her doorstep she faced him. He pulled her to him. She layed her head on his chest.

"Don't forget about me..." she said, almost whispering.

"That's like asking me to forget to breathe..." she looked up at him.

He lightly pulled her chin up and kissed her one last time. It was soft but passionate. Finally she had to pull away. Letting her hand slowly slide through his as she walked inside, she whispered'I love you.' Once she had closed the door behind her she leaned against it. Rosie appeared from around the corner.

"Come on chica, let's get you into bed..." She took Gabrielle's hand and led her upstairs to her room where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N:** deeeep sigh So i have NO idea where its gonna go now! exciting stuff. Ill update again prolly after midterms meaning maybe thursdayish? unless i come up with something and find time! give suggestions of what u might liek tosee happen next. ill take em into consideration since i havent thought it through yet! revieeewwsss poorrr ffaavorrrrr! :)


	9. Transgressing Against the Rules I Must A...

hey kids. sorry i took so long. but midterms are finished,xmas is over, and i have a week of freedom. i kind of have writer's block so sorry! also...there were some weird mess ups i DEF did not see in the last chptr-there _should _be a re-loaded version of it if you wanna go back! thanks so much for the reviews!

**Chapter 9: Transgressing Against the Rules I Must Abide By...**

Rosie woke Gabrielle early the next morning. She mechanically prepared for her immediate voyage to London. Her father and mother acted as if nothing was wrong as they saw her off at the door of their home. Rosie rode with her to the docks where they handed the luggage to Darnell and proceeded to where they needed to board.

Rosie stopped and turned Gabrielle towards her, "Gabrielle-I know you don't wanna do this. But you can't go on for two years like this. You're so stone-faced and...not yourself. Please-make the best of it. I will be out there with you in several months time, remember?"

She saw the wheels suddenly turning behind Gabrielle's eyes, "Who says I must go? I feel such a strong urg to simply transgress against the rules I'm forced to abide by! We send a letter to Aunt Hildur saying there's been a change in plans, thenI spend the next 2 years writing false letters to mother and father making them think I'm in Europe. Even if they find out they won't know where to find me..."

"Gabrielle have you gone mad? You promised me you wouldn't run!"

Her expression returned to the emotionless state she had been in before, "I'm sorry Rosie. Good-bye. I'll see you in Spain."

Rosie shook her head as Gabrielle proceeded up the ramp, eyes stone cold. She walked back to Darnell and they watched from afar, waiting for the ship to depart. Gabrielle stood at the banister, watching people on the deck wave good-bye to their loved ones. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched a couple kiss and depart. She had given Rosie instructions to give Mush a list of adresses he could write her at. She was afraid keeping in contact with him would only make her more depressed, but she couldn't bare leave him hanging that way. Her thoughts were interupted by someone shouting her name. She looked down to see Mush on the dock. She immediatly ran down the ramp. Rosie watched, fearful.

Gabrielle held her skirt as she ran, both her and Mush pushing their way through the crowd. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. _Why?_ was all she could think. The first warning horn sounded as they broke away.

"Mush I can't leave you! Not like this!"

"Gabs-you have to! It'll only make things worse. I'll write to you, I promise. I just had t see you again..." he smiled, brushing a hair away from her face.

The second warning sounded, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too,'' he kissed her one last time.

The final horn sounded and she broke away before running bak to the ramp just in time. She ran across the deck of the ship to an open spot on the banister. Quickly she pulled off one of her white gloves and tossed it over the side. Mush managed to catch it below and looked up to see her blow a kiss and wave good-bye.

**A/N:** so my friend helped me solve my CRAZY writer's block. I'm so stoaked but its gonna possibly end up slightly tradgic-so sorry! it'll be worth it i promise! review! A


	10. All I Can Paint Is You

haha don't worry its DEF not even close to being over are you kidding? haha glad you're so interested though! and so we move on...minor disclaim-the "historical" event that is soon to occur i made up so dont tell me its not historically accurate or ill blow a fuse k? haha chapter 10....

**Chapter 10: All I Can Paint Is You...**

The next several months proved hard for Gabrielle. Even her aunt noticed she was complying with everything she was told-not like her at all. She and Mush wrote back and forth to one another as often as possible. Gabrielle tryed to pass the time faster by attempting to push him out of her mind. She would go out to paint a landscape or a scuplture, but would finish and find she had painted Mush instead. Rosie eventually joined her for the remainder of her trip-her parents knew she would never make it this way without the only other person she trusted.

"How many is it now?" Rosie asked, taking another painting from Gabrielle.

"I've lost count myself. Twelve maybe?" she walked out onto the terrace.

Her Aunt's house in Spain was larger than Joseph Pultizer's. Not to mention more beautiful. While she was having tea a servant brought her an urgent telgeram on a platter. She thanked him and opened it-it was from Claire.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_ I do not even know where to begin. My parents have now found out about Kid Blink, and they even threatened to send me away, saying your parents were smart in what they did. However, they have changed their minds...Gabrielle-we are going to war. I was unsure of whether or not you had heard yet. I am unawre of any details, but I do know that you are not safe where you are. Spain is not one of our allies. Neither is Italy. They have already drafted all eligable young men. Gabs-Mush and Blink are at the top of the list. As are Race, Jack, and so many others. I believe any of them that are 16 and older are being sent over-seas. They are sure they are all being sent right to you._

_ I am so terrified I cannot even find the correct words to explain. I heard my mother telling my father there was no possible way for you and Rosie to come home at this time. I am scared Gabrielle! Not only are our boys and loved ones on their way, but you are there as well. Please, I beg of you, do not be foolish. Stay out of danger. If you happen see Blink, please-tell him I love him. He has promised to marry me when he returns! He even gave me his mother's oldengagement ring that he has been saving for years. I snuck out the night before he left and we said our good-byes. I hate to admit it, but I fear the worst. Stay strong, I know you can help. Write me as soon as you find time. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Claire_

Gabrielle folded the letter and tryed to focus her thoughts. War? For what? What had happened? She turned to Rosie, unable to speak, and held out the folded paper. Rosie read, then quickly turned and ran into the house. Several hours later the entire household was scrambling to prepare for whatever lay ahead. There was nowhere for them to go. Troops were already marching on their borders, blocking their way to allied countries. They had no choice but to pray and hold fort.

Within the week war was upon them. Gabrielle had taken to the hospital. They were constantly short on help, and she had some knowledge that allowed her to stand as a nurse. Rosie did what she could to help her, but she herself was in charge of bigger things. Soldiers never ceased to enter through the double doors of the emergancy room. The entire hospital became an emergancy room. She could hear screams, buildings collapsing...Her surroundings were so chaotic she could barely stand she was so exhausted. Her apron was no longer white-dirt and blood stained the fabric as well as her own skin. She was not prepared mentally or physically for any of this. She should have been home, with her family. They had sent her here, in the middle of a _war_. Part of her almost wished she would just die so her parents would feel the guilt the rest of their lives.

Suddenly something not to far off was hit. Within minutes new arrivals stumbled through the doors. Another nurse in her twenties had be-friened Gabrielle and pulled her along with her to the hallway, saying the new injuries needed immediate care. She stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway. She couldn't see a place that wasn't occupied either by a staff worker, hospital bed, or bloody soldier waiting to be treated. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own heart pounding out of her chest. What had gone so wrong in the world that things had succommed to this? Thoughts of the men's lives-their families, friends, jobs-all gone penatrated into her mind. She hated war, with every fiber of her being. She wanted to stand in front of the leaders of every country involved and ask them if they truly understood what they were doing. The sounds of the hallway still faded at th back of her mind, she heard a familiar voice shouting her name. She turned-it was Jack-and he was carrying in Kid Blink...

**A/N:** next one coming now-i'm on a roll...


	11. What Was A Bloodless Battle

Told ya it was coming now....(it gets a little rough so be prepared-some of you may not be happy...)

**Chapter 11: What Was A Bloodless Battle**

Gabrille ran down the hallway and helped Jack carry Kid Blink's weight. She could see blood pouring from the area around his heart. She found an empty bed and called for a doctor. One came running and asked what the situation was.

"We were caught in the explosion. He was shot near the hear seconds before it happened..." Jack explained, "Broken leg and arm too..."

The doctor replaced his gloves and went to work on trying to get the bullet out. After several minutes he called for a surgeon. Gabrielle had bandaged most of his other wounds and cleaned him up as best she could. He was wheeled into another room for surgery. She helped clean up Jack who also had obtained several bad wounds, including a severd finger.

She attempted to continue working when she saw the surgeon emerge from the room, obviously looking for someone, "Is there a Gabrielle anywhere?"

She ran to him, "I am..."

"I'm about to lose him, but he's awake-he asked to see you but you've gotta hurry..."

She pushed through the doors and went to the side of his bed, Jack entering not long after.

She took his hand, "Blink-Claire sent me a telegram. She said to tell you...she loves you..."

He smiled as best he could, she could barely recognize him, "Tell her I'm sorry..." he inhaled sharply as his body started to fail him, "Tell her-I love her and never to forget about me...give her this.." he handed her a folded peice of paper-it was filfy and had splotches of his own blood as well as others.

She took it, "Blink-please, no.."

"Find Mush Gabrielle-he loves you more than you'll ever know.."

That was it. The line went flat. She fell back in disbelief and Jack caught her, locking his arms around her to keep her from flailing. She fought as hard as she could, screaming 'no' at the top of her lungs, her voice peircing all ears. But he was too strong. She gave up and collapsed into him, sobbing. He didn't fight back any tears himself, knowing it didn't matter if he cried-he'd lost one of his men.

A nurse came in a wheeled Blink out-they needed to prepare the bed for the next patient. She wanted him to be alive-Claire needed him like she needed Mush. How would she tell her? She didn't want her to find out through another source-that would be even worse. She had fought such a cold, bloodless battle with her own parents-she thought she'd never survive that. Now all she saw was red...

Jack wiped away her tears, "Come on-you've got a job to do. I'll help, you can't stop now. More men need you Gabrielle..."

He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room. She pushed all emotion down into the pit of her stomach and fought it away as she tryed to clean up and keep moving. As she went back into the hallway she slid the letter into her pocket, never reading it...

**A/N:** I know-I'm sorry. Trust me. That's all I can say. (you can't expect all the newsies to go to war and ALL come back alive now can you? im sorry Blink lovers!) review-im saving the next chapter-but ive prettymuch got my story from here so let me know what you think...


	12. The Day Jack Kelly Stood Down

Okay...TRUST ME....you are going to HATE me after the next chapter or two but i **PROMISE**-it _will_ be **OKAY**. I can see the reviews now- "HOW COULD YOU! AHHHHH! NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" **TRUST ME**. also once again forgive the ny accent/no accent thing w/e its in and out i know.....okay here we go (now that you're falling out of your chair...)

**Chapter 12: The Day Jack Kelly Stood Down**

Within the hour more staff arrived and the young, barely trained workers were sent home, Gabrielle included. Rosie was still needed, so Jack offered to take her home-if it was still there. Gabrielle told Jack to come and stay with her, along with Skittery and another newsie who she had never met-Spot Conlon. All were wounded badly but able to leave the hospital. They helped Gabrielle return safely to her aunt's house. She spoke breifly with aunt Hildur and convinced her easily to allow her friends a place to stay. They spent the next two days resting, healing, and wondering what had happened to their friends.

Gabrielle was curled up on a lounge sofa out the terrace one afternoon, blanket covering all but her head. Winds had picked up even though it was barely summer. She couldn't clear her head. Her thoughts shifted from Blink to Claire to Mush. What would happen once the war ended? She heard someone approaching where she lay-it was Spot. He sat down in the chair across from her, cup in hand. She had never met Spot until only two days before. Sure, she had heard stories from the boys at Tibby's, but she had never actually seen him. When she did, he was in a terrible state. Gash on his forehead, limp wrist, cuts and bruises that exceeded any amount she had seen thus far on one body. Yet he never outwardly showed much pain. A slight, sharp inhalation while she attempted to clean out the gash on his face, but never had he allowed himself to show any signs of physical or emotional weakness.

"I'se sorry about Blink..." he finally said.

"Me too..." she wasn't sure why he had come out, but it wasn't for nothing. Either he had something to say, or the great Spot Conlon, deep down, simply just needed someone to talk to.

"You know, the moment I saw ya, I knew you was Mush's goil..." she lifted her head slightly, unsure of what he meant,"He never stopped talkin' about you while we were stuck with our faces in the mud. He described you perfectly..."

A tear slid down her cheek, "When did you last see him?"

"The day before I met you. We all got separated during an attack..." his voice shifted tones.

"What happened?" she asked softly, resting her head back on the pillow.

"We were attacked...Skittery and I managed to find one another and get away. We were'nt sure about anyone else. I know Jack is here, and Blink is-but.....I saw one of my Brooklyn boys go down-" he stopped.

"Something in your eyes has changed Spot..." he looked at her-what was she talking about?"The past two days they have been icy and cold. Even whenI cleaned out your wounds you seemed to not want to let yourself reveal any signs of pain. What happened Spot?"

He focused his eyes on hers-a green so intense his own eyes seemed to sting, "The bullets were meant for me..." he looked down, "It was like everything stopped, and all he had to do was pull the trigger. One of my boys jumped in front of me. I went into shock I couldn't move-" he could feel it all as he almost re-lived it, "I've been in plenty of fights! I've seen men killed on the streets. But-that was pure flesh and blood. I knew the guys we were up against, it was a personal matter. This-this is different. This guy-he doesn't know me, nothing about me! Other than that I'm American...and this,this ain't my war.I never did a thing to him or any of his friends, and yet I have to represent my country and kill if necessary. Shit, we spend all our time in New York brawlin' over small territories, and people sometimes get killed for it! It all seems so small next to this..."

"But when you're there that's all you've got! That is your world and it means everything to you! You have the will power and the desire to hold onto what you have. Yes, I'm sure all this makes you feel small-it makes me feel it. But don't be so hard on yourself-everything happens for a reason."

He glanced back at her, "I can see why Mush loves you so much..."

Just then Jack and Skitter joined them, "Not that any of us ever needed to ask him about it..." Gabrielle smiled as Jack gently kissed the top of her head and sat next to Spot, "He's carrying that glove in his pocket right now, where ever he is..."

Gabrielle fingered Blink's letter in her pocket, praying Mush was okay, "You know I've always been the leader..." Jack started, "But when we got out here it was a whole new world-a comepletly different battle. For some reason Mush stepped up. None of us knew what came over him, but we also knew he wasn't just rambling. For the first time in my life, I stepped down without a fight. Something about him-he was on fire. I knew I wasn't meant to lead, not this one..."

Gabrielle hadn't known Jack that well even in Manhattan, but they didn't take long to attach to one another. He became her big brother. They all had-but Jack more so than the rest.

Just thenthey heard chaos coming from inside the house-it was Rosie. She stumbled out onto the terrace. Gabrielle and the boys stood immediatly.

Rosie tryed to speak but the words couldn't seem to make their way out, "A soldier today, at the hospital..."

"What? What happened?" Skittery was growing tense.

"He told me-" she looked at Gabrielle, eyes welling and out of breath. Her voice strained into a whisper,"I'm sorry chica..." her eyes pleaded...

Gabrielle's breathing stopped. Her hand on her stomach she gasped for air, barely holding herself up on the arm of the chair. Her hearing once again dimmed to everything but her own slow heart beat and frozen lungs. She collapsed onto her knees, lungs tightening more and more by the second. Suddnely it all came back-the pain she had forced deep down, the air she couldn't seem to grip-it all escaped as she screamed at the top of her lungs, face and clothes proceeding to become wet with tears. Jack was immediatly by her side, trying to hold her down. Spot's weight gave as he sat back into his chair, shocked. Skittery was sitting, elbows on his knees, hands run tightly through his hair.

The sounds of Gabrielle's screams made Skittery suddnely sick, causing him to run to the edge of the terrace and vomit. Rosie came to her knees in front of Gabrielle, trying keep them both. Face buried into Jack's chest, Gabrielle pounded her fist against his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her hand and tryed to calm her down. Finally, she passed out in his arms.

**A/N:** Okay....close you mouth....i _**knooww**_...its OKAY.....just wait alright? _TRUST MEHHH....._im writing the next chapter right after I post this one....


	13. Falling Down The Chain of Command

Just keep reading loves.....

**Chapter 13: Falling Down The Chain of Command**

It was almost 24 hours before Gabrielle finally woke. Her state of depression was deeper than ever before. Within days she became ill, unable to eat.

"You must get this girl home," Aunt Hildur's personal physician stated, "She won't survive here if she does not return to more comfortable surroundings."

Just when they needed, the battles in their area ceased. The boys were allowed to return home along with Gabrielle, Rosie, and Aunt Hildur, who insisted on speaking to her sister and brother-in-law personally. Gabrielle spent most of the voyage sitting on the deck, starring blankely out over the ocean. Her black clothingseemed to worsen the appearance ofher already pale complextion as a result of her illness.

It was only Jack that she remotlyresponded to. He took care of her willingly until they reached New York. Only once did he see her break from her emotionless stance. She was sitting, looking out over the ocean on the final day, and he walked up behind her. She turned and looked up at him for a moment before looking at the water again-he would never forget the look in her eyes. They pleaded, begged-he knew the only way she would ever recover would be for Mush to somehow come back to life, leaving him sick with guilt at the thought of her life from here. Parents who didn't understand or listen to her, love one lost in the wages of war, and best friend in the same emotional wreck as she was.

Rosie insisted the boys come with them to the mayor's house, if only for awhile. Jack escorted her in, balancing some of her weight. As they all entered the living room her mother ran across the room to her, but Gabrielle shyed away. Her mother stopped. Jack shook his head lightly. She backed up to her husband. Gabrielle then noticed Calire's parents on the other side of the room-along with Claire.

She stood, clothed in black.Each knew what the other was going through. The girls ran towards each other and Gabrielle pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Claire sobbed as Gabrielle could not shed another ounce of emotion.

"Do you see now,Marie?" Aunt Hildur stepped forward, "Now I've always been a stickler, and I know for a fact Gabrielle was never fond of me. But I must say-the way you have raised this girl is simply un-excusable! I speak to all four of you!" she shifted her attention to both girl's sets of parents, "These girls were in _love-_but it wasn't the boy you wanted was it John?" Gabrielle's father found himself falling down the chain of command, "You were all too worried about _your_ images, _your_ futures! Over your own _children_! Now look was has happened. They are sick, they've lost everything. They have no loving parents to guide them, they've lost the loved ones, and Gabrielle was thrown into an umbrage of war!"

The entire room was stiff and tense, "Look at these boys John-look at them!" he followed her pointing finger to where Jack, Spot, and Skittery stood, "You were so worried about your image when they stood up and fought for their own lives that _you_ almost killed them. Now they go off and fight for a cause that barely even concerns them and you still don't give them or their friends the respect they deserve. And look now, the war has killed at least two of them.Now they may be street-rats, but as of now I hold them at a higher standard than all of you..." All four parents stomached their own faults being thrown in their faces, "No matter what you say, I am taking these two girls with me to my house here in Manhattan. Staying home with you will only make them worse. Think about what I've said, and you best figure something out-because their lives are forever altered by your selfishness..."

With that, she was out the door with both girls, the three boys, and Rosie. All four parents stood in shock, never once arguing against her taking their daughters. They knew. It was what to do now that still left them puzzled...

**A/N:** must sleep now. but like i said-_dont worry_. itll be fine. not everything is as it seems, okay? just wait just wait....


	14. Me Without You

Stay with me I got this...

**Chapter 14: Me Without You**

For the next several weeks the girls lived with Aunt Hildur, attempting to adjust to their lives being totally altered in almost every way possible. Jack, as well as many of the other newsies, constantly checked in on the girls and spent time with them. Gabrielle changed her view on her aunt-she became her hero. It was now her own parents that she never wanted to see.

Neither one of the two girls actually spoke to the other about how they had been feeling. It was almost as if there was a silent bond between them. They didn't need to tell each other what was going on inside their heads and hearts-they both felt the same. But results of tragedy and hardship can only stay bottled for a time-it was only so long before one of them finally cracked...

Gabrielle walked through the market, finished with what she had to do. As she was heading back, her mind went into auto-pilot, leading her body unknowingly back towards her parent's house. She took the same route she and Mush had taken the night he walked her home before she left the following morning. Suddenly it hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She began having flashbacks. She couldn't see anything but the two of them-happy and in love.

Suddnely her mind switched gears...she began seeing and feeling something she had never experianced-war. She saw Spot, but not through her own eyes. Suddenly chaos erupted and she began running-in her mind as well as in the streets. All she could see was the battlefield. She watched as men around her were hit and dropped to the ground. She was following another boy-one she didn't know. Shots fired-they fell to the ground. The other one had been hit.

Hands that were not her own reached out to stop the bleeding...what she saw nextmade her heart skip a beat-the hands pulled out a white glove and placed pressure on the wound. More shots fired and she watched as the boy take his final breath. Running again-only this time something hit...

Gabrielle's mind returned to normal as she found she had run right into someone. He held her up as she could not stop crying, "Calm down Gabrielle, what happened?"

She looked up at the figure holding her-it was Spot-she had unknowingly run all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge, "I-I was there Spot...I saw you, and I saw the explosion and the, the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-what are talking about?" his eyes were serious.

"I saw the battle through Mush's eyes Spot! I saw his friend get shot, and he pulled out my glove to stop the bleeding-but his friend died. He was shot in the face-he didn't even look human..."

"Okay, okay, it's alright. Let's get you back to your Aunt's and we'll get Jack, okay?" she nodded and he walked her back.

Gabrielle sat on the couch, tea in hand, shaking. Jack came running in and squated in front of her, attempting to look up at her face as she couldn't seem to take her focus of the floor. He tried to get her to speak but she wouldn't.

Placing her cup on the table next to him he took both of her shaking hands into his and spoke gently, "Gabrielle-I can't help you if you don't talk to me..."

She lifted her eyes to his-they were bloodshot. She really had seen something, but how? Spot finally repeated what she had told him. Jack shook his head, when was this going to end?

"Me without you..." she suddnely whispered.

"What?" Jack came back in front of her.

"This is me without him...." her focused never faltered as she spoke, "Broken and bruised. Jack-I can't even remember what happy feels like..."

After comforting Gabrielle, Spot and Jack stepped out onto the front porch. Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep inhalation. He let his head fall back as he let the smoke out again, "When is this nightmare going to end, Spot?''

Spot lit his cigarette, "When this war does..."

He nodded to Jack and went on his way. What did he mean, when the war ends? What will that do? If he truly knew something Jack didn't, he would tell him. Now it was only a matter of time-they still had boys out there fighting-how many more were they to loose?

**A/N:** more coming ummm NOW...


	15. A Terrible, Wonderful Mistake

Alright let's be happy kids....(i own sparks btw) and the drama continues...

**Chapter 15: A Terrible, Wonderful Mistake**

A week later, America pulled out of the war-the soliders were returning home...Jack and Spot, along with all the other newboys that had already returned due to wounds, were anxious to see if all their friends had made it back. The day they arrived, the streets of New York were littered with rugged soliders-young and old-finding their ways back to their loved ones.

One by one the newsies returned, each one causing more and more uproar. Gabrielle and Claire had joined them to welcome the boys home-they were their friends too after all. Jack and Spot both made sure the girls held high. Claire seemed okay, and Gabrielle was even smiling to an extent. Gabrielle was watching all that was going on around her on the streets outside the lodging house, when a boy about her age approached her. She didn't know him-he was one of Spot's boys...

"Exscuse me, um, Gabrielle?" he asked, arm in a sling.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Actually, I owe you a really, well-large apology..." she looked at him in confusion, "Well, I was out on the field when I got shot, and I fell next to a boy that was already passed. He had a white glove on one of his wounds, and I knew from Mush that it was yours. His face was so distorted I assumed it was him...But-I've come to tell you I've made a-terrible mistake..."

Her eyes grew wide when he stepped aside-there was Mush, limping down the walk towards her. She thought her heart would burst as she ran full force in his direction. It wasn't real-it couldn't be. She ran, tears rushing behind her in the wind. He walked as fast as he could. Claire covered her mouth in shock as she watched her friend from inside.

Gabrielle lept into Mush's arms and he lifted her off the ground. He kissed her deeply, hands lost in her hair. She forced herself to pull away...

"We all thought you were dead!"

He brushed a curl away from her face, "I know...all I had to cover a friend's wound was your glove, but just after he died I had to run again. When Sparks over here saw the glove and couldn't recognize the face, he thought it was me. I had told him and Spot about how you were in Spain. Apparently Sparks ended up in the hospital and...well you know the rest from there..."

"Mush I..." she couldn't find any words.

Finally he just smiled and whispered,"I love you Gabrielle...I'm never letting you go again...."

For the first time in mothns, she smiled honestly and sincerely, before plungning back into what had become her oxygen. Tears streamed down her face as she finally allowed herself to be happy.

Jack smiled to himself and left the couple alone as he walked back into the lodging house. He saw Claire looking out the window and feared seeing Mush back would cause her more hurt. He made his way over to her...

"Can you believe it?" she asked, smiling.

"Crazy isn't it?" he said as she laughed slighlty, "But...are you gonna be okay?"

She looked over at him, "I think so Jack Kelly....I think so..."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug from behind. She fought back tears, knowing she would have to find a way to move on with her life. She couldn't live like this forever-Blink wouldn't want her to...

**A/N:** _seeeeeee??????_ i **told** you to trust me!!! yesi know-Blink. its okay loves. Calire willll be fine. omg im almost done with my 1st posted story...one more chapter, then ill have to move on, i have 3 stories in my head right now...REVIEWS PLEEASSSEE....


	16. Funny How Life Works

Thanks for all the reviews guys, really they make me smile! This story ended up being WAY more dramatic than i had planned, but i like being spontaneous! the whole war idea i had for a completely diff story but i was so stuck with this one it just fit. i also didnt plan on featuring Jack so much, and i totally wasn't even gonna _mention_ Spot! but hey-its all worked out!so here we go-most likely the final chapter :( but please-be on the look out-i have a few more stories im anxious to write that are all completely diff-and none this sad! haha lets roll....

**Chapter 16: Funny How Life Works**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost 2 years since the war ended. I stopped writing in you when I thought I lost Mush, and life has been so unbelievable since the war was over that I never thought to come back and write! Well, Claire and I finally spoke with our parents, and we both have been living with Aunt Hildur. It was just easier that way. We still go and spend time with them and holidays of course. It's funny how the one personI dreaded seeing in the first place is the one I'd rather stay with. Oh! and Rosie is still with me of course._

_Claire is doing fine-she's allowed Jack to have her heart. I knew it was only a matter of time. It was rough at first, but he assured her everything would be alright. When I talked to her she told me, after a year and a half she just felt like she had to move on, or her life would never pick up again. She may not say flat out, but I can see it in her eyes when she's with Jack-she's slowly letting herself fall in love again._

_As for myself and Mush, well, things couldn't be better. Now that he's 19, he's gotten himself another job-he's working for father! I know it's crazy but, it's allowed father to see what an amazing young man he really is. The other day he even told me that Mush was one of the best workers he's had in years! I don't see him every day. Sometimes I don't see him for several days-but beeing away from him only makes the next time we see each other even better! I don't know where things will go from here. I just know life has been so mush more...unbelievable since I met Mush...In fact he's having lunch with father and will be back any moment! Funny how life works..._

_Yours Truly, _

_Gabrielle_

Gabrielle set her diary aside and stepped out onto her balcony. She warpped a shawl around her shoulders-it was a cold fall day. She watched as people walked slowly through the leaf-covered streets below her. Next thing she knew Mush was walking down the street towards her house. He stood below the balcony and yelled up to her.

"My Juliet! Why art thou up there-and not down here with me!?" he said sarcastically.

"Romeo, Romeo-I might ask the same question!" she laughed.

She sarcastically tossed a rose down to him and proceeded into the house. He waited until she came out the front door. She opened it dramatically and ran to him.

"Romeo where have you been?"

"Dining with thy father of course!"

She laughed, "Oh goodness-I'm sorry..." he laughed along with her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk..."

She yelled to Rosie that she would be back later before rejoining Mush outside. She slid her hand into his as they walked to Central Park. Colored leaves were falling all around them as they walked. She tightned her shawl to try and keep warm against the light breeze blowing through the already cold park. Mush slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know, your father has changed a lot since I first met you..."

She smiled up at him, "Really? How so?"

"Well...for one he let me work for him. And now...he's promoting me..."

"Really?! Mush that's wonderful!"

"I know! It's on-I wana show you something..."

She raised an eyebrow. He laughed and pulled her with him to the lodging house. He hadn't been there in almost a year. Since he started working for the mayor, he was able to afford better arrangements. He took her up the fire escape to the roof. It was almost dark as they sat on the same edge of the roof they had several years before.

"The city at night..." Gabrielle remembered.

She curled up with him as they watched the sun setting over the top of the buildings.

"You know, I remember thinking the last time we were up here, I could stay like this forever..."

"Could you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Without a doubt."

He smiled, "In that case..." she gave him a strange look as he fumbled for something in his pocket, "Gabrielle, I've known since the day I met you that this was it...and well...what the hell, will you marry me?"

She sat for a moment, unable to get a word out of her mouth, "Mush...I...of course I will!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, overwhelmed. He slid a small ring into her finger, "I know it's not much, but-"

"Mush-it's beautiful..."

And it was-he was able to afford a decent ring to propose with. That was partly what he was waiting for in the first place. Now with this promotion, he knew he'd be able to take care of her. He whispered I love you and she nestled herself up against him once again. That was it-Gabrielle was going to be his wife-what more could he ask for?

**A/N: **I hate having to close off stories but-i feel going any farther will only make it drag. so-never stop reveiwing! even if its a year after ive written this and youre reading it now- send in reviews they always help! thank you to those who have! and be ready for the next Autumn Park story! -A


End file.
